


Shirley's Girls

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Shirley enjoys some time with her girls.





	1. Shirley/Nadiya

Shirley isn’t sure when she fell for the girl, she knows that she was worried about her after everything with Brendan. Nadiya had come to her the evening of the reveal that Brendan was not going to be coming back. She seemed happy enough, but she was also mostly focused on making sure that Shirley was okay. 

Shirley couldn’t help but love the girl after that. She had seen many people come and go and yet, she hoped that since she and Nadiya had joined the show at the same time that they would remain close, so that she had a good enough reason to keep visiting the girl and spending nights with her.

They had eased closer to one another over time, and Shirley knew that, when the girl was ready, she would be more than happy to take their friendship further.


	2. Shirley/Darcey

Shirley knew exactly when she had fallen in love with Darcey, she had fallen for her the second that Darcey greeted her with a smile and hug. She had not been cold, as Shirley had thought she might be, she had been warm and gentle, flushed and clearly a little aware of the instant connection she felt. 

Darcey had come to her over the weeks that they filmed Strictly, although she had been quiet, concerned at times, and she knew she would have to wait to have fun with the girl. She had no doubt Darcey would be relaxed when the season ended. 

When the final had been filmed it had been easy for her to catch up to Darcey and invite her back to her rooms, the door locking quickly behind them. Darcey had surprised her by meeting her with just as much passion. It had taken very little time for them to strip and get into each other. Darcey had been surprisingly quick to let Shirley take control. 

The way Darcey trembled under her hands had made it all the easier to want to make her moan and shiver all the more.


	3. Shirley/Katie

Katie had been the biggest surprise for Shirley. She had known that Darcey and Katie were close, perhaps they had even had a romance, but now it seemed that Darcey was also interested in her and Shirley wasn’t going to fight it... she had not really expected Katie to come to her. At all. 

Katie had smiled shyly even as she moved into the room, taking a moment to shut the door behind her, locking it even as she moved closer, letting her dress fall open in a clear invite even as she settled on Shirley’s sofa, staying quiet and yet clearly asking if Shirley would be interested. 

Shirley could no longer deny herself and had pulled back so she could enjoy the blush on Katie’s cheeks, her smile softening even as she leant to claim Katie’s lips with her own, she would enjoy this... a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katie/Shirley will get sexy in another fic probably. Sorry.


End file.
